1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a management method of setting an option for a caption that is displayed through a broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a broadcast receiving apparatus refers to an apparatus for receiving a broadcast signal from a transmission side and displaying the received broadcast signal on a screen. The broadcast receiving apparatus can be one of a television set, a settop box and a broadcast reception card for a computer.
The broadcast receiving apparatus receives a caption broadcast signal as well as an AV broadcast signal viewed by a viewer. The caption broadcast signal can include information relating with the AV broadcast signal, additional information or the like.
As a caption broadcasting way, there are an open caption and a closed caption. In the open caption, the caption broadcast signal is transmitted for an active duration of the AV broadcast signal by a transmission side (for example, broadcasting station) and is forcibly displayed on a screen irrespective of a viewer's intention. In the closed caption, the caption broadcast signal is transmitted for a non-active duration and is selectively displayed on the screen by the viewer.
Since the caption broadcast signal is transmitted for the active duration of the AV broadcast signal in the open caption, the caption broadcast signal is displayed together with the AV broadcast signal irrespective of whether viewer's selection or not. To the contrary, in the closed caption, the caption broadcast signal is transmitted for the non-active duration of the AV broadcast signal, and is selectively displayed on the screen depending on whether the viewer's selection or not. Accordingly, in the open caption, the caption broadcast signal is unconditionally displayed together with the AV broadcast signal, whereas in the closed caption, the caption broadcast signal can be displayed on the screen only in case where the viewer selects.
The closed caption has been developed for the hearing-disabled or the old having a difficulty in listening an audio signal. In the United States, a caption broadcast using the closed caption has been already implemented in 1978. The caption broadcast using the closed caption is greatly helpful in learning a foreign language.
In the meantime, the Federal Communications Commissions (FCC) of the United States regulates that the broadcast receiving apparatus having a predetermined size of screen imperatively has a function of the closed caption. As the broadcast environment is shifted from an analogue age to a digital age, the closed caption has been developed to have more reinforced function. Accordingly, the FCC regulates that a function of Digital Television Closed Caption (Hereinafter, referred to as “DTVCC”) is provided in all broadcast receiving apparatus having a predetermined size of screen.
Further, the FCC compels the broadcast receiving apparatus to necessarily have viewer's selecting data for the detail item for an option of the closed caption as in Table 1 as well as contents included in the DTVCC caption signal. The detail item of the closed caption can include ‘font size’ item, ‘font Style item, ‘foreground color’ item, ‘foreground opacity’ item, ‘background color’ item, ‘background opacity’ item, ‘edge type’ item, ‘edge color’ item and the like. The detail item can allow the caption broadcast signal to be selectively set by the viewer, and can also allow the caption broadcast signal to be set at the transmission side.
TABLE 1Setting of captionMenuViewer's selecting dataproviderFont SizeSmall, Standard, LargeSet By ProgramFont StyleFont0-Font7Set By ProgramForeground ColorBlack, White, Red, Green,Set By ProgramBlue and the likeForeground OpacitySolid, Transparent,Set By ProgramTranslucent, FlashBackground ColorBlack, White, Red, Green,Set By ProgramBlue, and the likeBackground OpacitySolid, Transparent,Set By ProgramTranslucent, FlashEdge TypeNone, Uniform, Raised,Set By ProgramDepressed, Left-DropShadow, and Right-DropshadowEdge ColorBlack, White, Red, Green,Set By ProgramBlue, and the like
In the Table 1, the ‘font size’ item can include three font sizes of small, standard and large that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider's setting.
The ‘font style’ item can include at least eight different font styles (font0-font7) that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider's setting.
The ‘foreground color’ item can include at least eight colors (black, white, red, green, blue and the like) that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider's setting.
The ‘foreground opacity’ item can include four opacities of solid, transparent, translucent and flash, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider's setting.
The ‘background color’ item can include at least eight colors (black, white, red, green, blue and the like) that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider setting.
The ‘background opacity’ item can include four opacities of solid, transparent, translucent and flash that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider setting.
The ‘edge type’ item can include edge types such as none, uniform, raised, depressed, left-drop shadow, right-drop shadow and the like, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider setting.
The ‘edge color’, item can include at least eight colors (black, white, red, green, blue and the like) that can be selected by the viewer, and the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider setting.
Accordingly, the viewer can use each of items to selectively set the detail item of the option or to allow the caption provider to set the detail item. That is, if the viewer selectively sets the viewer's selecting data of each of the items, the caption broadcast signal can be set and displayed depending on the selectively set selection data. Or, if the viewer sets each of items to the ‘Set By Program’ for allowing the caption provider's setting, the caption broadcast signal is displayed as being set by the caption provider. Or, the viewer can also appropriately combine and select user's selecting data and the caption provider's setting item (Set By Program).
The detail item of the option has the user selection data and the caption provider's setting item (Set By Program) every item. Accordingly, the viewer uses the user's selecting data and the caption provider's setting item to set to display the caption broadcast according to his/her fancy.
However, in case where functions of the detail item regulated in the FCC are understood as they are, to set each of the items, there are various complicated drawbacks.
For example, it is assumed that the viewer sets the detail item of the closed caption as in Table 2.
TABLE 2Font SizeLargeFont StyleSet By ProgramForeground ColorSet By ProgramForeground OpacitySet By ProgramBackground ColorBlueBackground OpacitySolidEdge TypeSet By ProgramEdge ColorSet By Program
In the Table 2, the viewer can set the font size as ‘large’, and can set the background color as opaque blue, and can set the other items as the ‘Set By Program’.
However, in case where some detail items are set as the viewer's selecting data and remaining detail items are set as the ‘Set By Program’ as shown in the Table 2, the viewer do not know whether any state type of the caption broadcast signal is displayed on the screen. That is, a related-art does not have a function of applying the set option to a corresponding caption broadcast signal to display the corresponding caption broadcast signal on the screen even though the option of the closed caption is set.
Further, it is assumed that the caption provider sets the option of the closed caption as in Table 3 in case where the viewer sets the detail item of the option as in the Table 2.
TABLE 3Font SizeStandardFont StyleFont0Foreground ColorBlueForeground OpacitySolidBackground ColorYellowBackground OpacityTranslucentEdge TypeNoneEdge ColorNot available
In the Table 3, the caption provider can set the font size as ‘standard’, and can set the background color as ‘translucent yellow’, and can set the foreground color as ‘translucent blue’.
Accordingly, if the option set by the caption provider of the Table 3 is applied to the option set by the viewer of the Table 2, a final option for actually changing the caption broadcast signal is set in a type of Table 4.
TABLE 4Font SizeLargeFont StyleFont0Foreground ColorBlueForeground OpacitySolidBackground ColorBlueBackground OpacitySolidEdge TypeNoneEdge ColorNot available
At this time, the final option of Table 4 is applied to the caption broadcast signal to be displayed on the screen.
At this time, the applied caption broadcast signal has the same background color as the foreground color, thereby causing the viewer not to acknowledge any character from the caption when the applied caption broadcast signal is displayed. That is, since the foreground color expressing the character is the same as the background color, the character of the foreground color is not distinguished from the background color, thereby causing the viewer not to view any character. Accordingly, the conventional option setting of the closed caption has a drawback in that an unexpected result can be generated, that is, the character cannot be distinguished due to the duplicate of the foreground color and the background color. In this case, if the option set by the viewer can be confirmed on the spot, the above drawback can be solved by again setting the option of the closed caption. However, the conventional art does not have a function of setting the option of the closed caption and at the same time, confirming the caption broadcast signal to which the set option is applied, on the spot.
In the meantime, in case where the viewer intends to set all of eight items, which are included in the option of the closed caption, to the ‘Set By Program’, the viewer should continuously repeat the setting to the ‘Set By Program’ every item. Accordingly, this causes the viewer to suffer from great inconvenience and annoyance.
Further, in case where the closed caption is not set to be in a display mode, the caption broadcast signal, which applies the viewer's setting detail item, is not displayed on the screen even though the viewer sets the detail item of the option of the closed caption.
Furthermore, even though the closed caption is set to be in the display mode, the caption broadcast signal is not always provided at the transmission side. Therefore, when the caption broadcast signal is provided at the transmission side, the viewer can confirm a type of caption display by displaying the caption broadcast signal, which applies the viewer's setting detail item, on the screen. At this time, in case where the viewer determines that the displayed caption does not meet with his/her fancy, the detail item of the option should be reset to display the caption broadcast signal, which applies the reset detail item, on the screen. Accordingly, since the above process should be performed until the caption meeting with the fancy is displayed, the viewer suffers from great inconvenience and annoyance.